Border Play
by SilverAnaya
Summary: After Miaka and Yui make a truce, Tasuki and Suboshi meet up for an interesting night.


Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply  
Other notes: kind of AU...nobody has been killed and each priestess has all 7 of her OWN warriors ---Miaka and Yui decided to, and have, talked things over, have become friends again and have decided that they only want to go home and that is all that they are working for.  
  
---------Konan/Kutou border-----------  
  
"Hey Yui," said Miaka. "Why don't we make a compromise."  
  
"What kind of compromise?" asked Yui.  
  
"Well since we are working for basically the same thing, why don't we just try not to sabatoge each other."  
  
"Hmm." Yui thought for a moment. "I think that can be arranged, considering I don't *really* want to help that ugly emporer take over Konan. But we have to come up with some way to keep our warriors from killing each other."  
  
"Well, if one of my warriors crosses this border, for any reason, intentional or unintentional, and gets caught by one of your warriors then...your warrior can punish mine in any way he/she wishes to, except for killing them."  
  
"That sounds good," said Yui. "Am I to assume the same if one of my warriors crosses onto your side?"  
  
"Yep. It should keep 'em busy until we're ready for the summonings."  
  
"Ok then, lets go back and tell 'em then." Miaka and Yui part and return to their respective palaces.  
  
--------------Konan Emperor's Palace--------------  
  
"And remember, you can't kill them," concluded Miaka. "But you can mess with them even if crossing the border was an accident."  
  
"It's more fun to mess with them than kill them anyways," replied Tasuki as he picked up his tessen.  
  
"Where are *you* going, Tasuki?" asked Miaka.  
  
"Just gonna go out and patrol the border," he replied with a suspicous grin.  
  
"Yeah well remember that they get to mess with you if you cross the border."  
  
--------------Kutou Emperor's Palace--------------  
  
"And remember, you are forbidden to kill them and they are forbidden to kill you. However you can mess with them any way you want even if they cross the border unintentionally. Keep in mind that they have the same priveleges if you cross the border yourself," concluded Yui. "If you get caught, you must take punishment even if you cross back over a second later."  
  
-------------Later that night, by the K/K border-------------  
  
"Go take a walk, Suboshi. Calm yourself down, Suboshi. You're too hot tempered, Suboshi," muttered Suboshi as he made a 3rd lap around the Kutou border. It was getting dark now and he was still pissed off. Walking around wasn't doing anything for him, except making him tired. But Nakago had said not to come back until he was calmed down, so here he was walking, making laps around the entire empire. The proclomation Lady Yui had made at lunch time was also making him wonder. "They can't actually have any fun with us without killing us can they," he asked himself. He sat down on a tree stump to rest.  
  
"Actually, there's *lots* of fun I can have with you without killing you," said Tasuki.  
  
Suboshi looked up, realizing two things. One, he had spoken aloud and two, he had wandered across the border due to the growing darkness. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he tried to recross the border.  
  
"Hey now, the rules say I get to mess with you any way I want to for catching you, even if it *was* an accident," Tasuki said grinning. "And you have to take it even if you recross over." He grabbed hold of Suboshi's arm and forced him into a small, abandoned house. "I'll show you what can be done instead of killing you."  
  
'What the hell is he planning?' Suboshi asked himself. He surveyed the inside of the one-room house. It looked more like a bedroom, really. There was a tattered 2-person bed in the corner, a couple of crappy looking chairs, and a small bedside table. On the table was a small jar of expensive, imported jelly and a small loaf of expensive bread. These were things he was never allowed to have at the palace, even though he *was* one of the Seiryuu7. "Bet he didn't pay for those," muttered Suboshi.  
  
"Nope, I didn't, but if you're really good I might let you have some," said Tasuki. "And I'm guessing that you don't get this shit very often by the way your eyes just lit up. However, this shit don't come out of clothes if ya spill so we'd better take our shirts off." Tasuki casually removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his well-built chest. He looked over at Suboshi, who was looking at his chest with a look of almost attraction on his face. Tasuki pushed him onto the bed. "Like what you see, huh?" he said.  
  
*****  
  
Due to the rules on ff.net I have to do this:  
Wanna read part two? go to   
  
....well it also helps get traffic for my site.........  
Ah, well. please read and review. 


End file.
